


Portrait

by leonheart2012



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, My boys are the sweetest, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: Jesper's posing so Wylan can draw his portrait





	Portrait

The only sound in the room was the scratching of Wylan’s pencil on the paper. He’d long since told Jesper to shut up so he could concentrate. After all, how could anyone concentrate on anything when their boyfriend was making _very_ suggestive remarks?

Jesper seemed to be having trouble keeping the same pose.

 _Well, he shouldn’t have taken such a dumb pose,_ Wylan thought almost bitterly. They’d been at this for almost two hours, now. He fully expected Jesper to start whining at any moment.

It was going to be the first of many, Wylan had told Jesper. He wanted to have a picture of him in every room of the house, so he could banish any thoughts of his father just by looking to the framed portraits. It seemed, however, that Jesper hadn’t fully understood what would be required of him when he was being a model. In fact, he’d seemed very excited about it until an hour ago, when his remarks had gone from flirty to complaining. Wylan had rolled his eyes, but refused to go on a break.

“You should have thought about how long it would take _before_ getting into position, Jesper. I have no sympathy.” Minutes later, he’d softened a little in the stung silence of the room. He’d sighed and looked up at his dark, Zemeni boyfriend. “I’m sorry, but maybe this will teach you to pick a more appropriate pose next time. Although...” His eyes flicked to the space he’d vacated on the wall beside their bed, and his cheeks heated. “I wouldn’t be against a nude one...when we’ve done all the other rooms.”

A grin had spread across Jesper’s face, and he’d straightened, puffing his chest out again and going silent – at least for the next ten minutes or so. After that, he seemed to wilt, his arms drooping and his eyelids sliding closer and closer to closed.

Finally, Wylan decided to take pity on him. Setting his pencils down, he walked over to Jesper and put his hands on his waist. Jesper’s eyes flew open.

“Wylan?”

Wylan’s only response was to kiss his boyfriend. Jesper seemed to met into the kiss, closing his eyes and tilting his head. When Wylan finally pulled away, Jesper was breathless.

“I’m never going to tire of that.” He declared. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

Blushing, Wylan shrugged. “I’m not all that great, Jesper. But we’re done for today. You did a good job.” He pecked Jesper’s lips again, but when he went to dart away, Jesper caught him around the waist, pulling him in for another kiss, then another, another until Wylan had no intention of pulling away.

He glanced outside. It was dark. The glances were instinctual, now. He would always check to make sure that Inej or Kaz weren’t lurking out there before pulling Jesper’s shirt off. Especially after Kaz had barged in on them being...intimate once, ordering their assistance immediately, brushing aside their, well Wylan’s, exclamations.

“How about you get me familiar with my model? I want to be ready for when we finally make that nude portrait...” He bit his lip. He still wasn’t used to flirting, but the look on Jesper’s face always made it worth it.

“Now _that_ is a task I’ll never tire of.”

As he pushed Wylan to the sheets, he had just enough time to think _I love my life_ before Jesper emptied his mind of anything but the curves of his body.


End file.
